


Universo

by Aeren



Series: Rául y Leo [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, LGBT, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces la vida nos obliga a enfrentarnos a situaciones que creíamos que jamás sufriríamos. Leo va a descubrir que incluso el amor más fuerte a veces es superado por el odio y la intolerancia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universo

*Al igual que "Noche de Mayo" este texto está inspirado en la misma foto*

_Universo_

Siento el neón, rozando mi piel  
Intento saber…  
Quien es, quien fui, quien soy

 

Me acomodo en el suelo de madera oscura, la espalda apoyada contra los pies de la cama, descanso la barbilla en las rodillas y abrazo mis piernas encogidas. Contemplo durante largo rato el juego de la luz de la calle iluminando el suelo y los zapatos de tacón, uno junto al otro, tal y como tú los dejaste esa noche. Si cierro los ojos, aún puedo verte delante del espejo; tu alto cuerpo acentuado por los tacones vertiginosos que tanto adorabas usar, era uno de esos juegos privados de los que tanto disfrutábamos. Juntos.

Hay una fiesta de carnaval y te has decidido por unos shorts blancos y una camiseta azul metálico. Los músculos de tus piernas ondulan, acunados por el nylon satinado, del mismo tono melocotón de tu piel. Trago con fuerza al evocar tu voz, anunciando que afuera diluvia, y que te vas a poner las botas pero que por nada del mundo te vas a cambiar, _otra vez…_ me escucho a mí mismo reír, mientras te tomo de la cintura y me pierdo en el reflejo que el espejo de cuerpo entero nos devuelve. Tienes el abundante cabello rizado de un vibrante tono chocolate, ojos negros, piel cremosa que contrasta y hace más vividos tus colores. A tu lado parezco pálido, una sombra desvaída de pelo pajizo y ojos azules.

  
Quiero beber…  
Perder el sabor…  
Destilar el dolor…  
Que me impide seguir.

 

Hemos bailado y reído hasta la madrugada, las puertas del abarrotado pub se cierran a nuestra espalda mientras nos tambaleamos un poco, aún abrazados y besándonos con abandono. Mi atuendo hace tiempo que quedó  convertido en un arrugado trozo tela que simulaba ser una capa de vampiro. Te burlas, porque siempre acabo disfrazado de lo mismo. Tiritas, y con un gesto, me la quito y te envuelvo con ella. Tus botas, esas que te hacen parecer imponente y tan sexy que duele mirarte, resuenan en el callejón. Una helada aguanieve cubre las calles casi libres de tráfico. Tengo que vaciar la vejiga, y con una protesta, me esperas a unos metros. El chasquido de unos pasos que se acercan no son algo extraño, hay muchos bares de copas, y esa noche, pese a ser jueves, todo el mundo ha salido a celebrar. Los primeros gritos, seguidos de algún insulto que no comprendo, me ponen el alerta. El corazón late violento en mi pecho cuando llego y me interpongo, lucho, pateo, sé que he destrozado alguna boca, alguna nariz, pero ellos son más y están decididos, nos superan en algo más importante que en número, nos llevan ventaja en odio.

 

Universo…  
Que me da su calor  
Que se va sin corazón  
Quiero que me lleve dentro…

 

Grito tan fuerte como puedo, y no soy el único, descubre una parte asombrada de mi cerebro que se ha sobrepuesto al estupor de reconocer lo que está pasando. Hay más gritos, más patadas, gente arremolinada, que empujan y sostienen, que increpan. Es rápido, aunque lo siento como si pasase a cámara lenta. Se escucha el lejano aullido de una sirena. Voces, algunas vagamente familiares. El aguacero arrecia mientras consigo gatear hasta ti. Hay algo fatal en la misma postura en la que permaneces, algo aún más horrendo que las heridas que desfiguran tu rostro. Sangre, hay rosas de sangre que empapan el roído asfalto sobre el que estás tumbado. Detesto el modo en que tus miembros laxos reposan. Tus labios, esos que he amado hasta el delirio, ya no sangran. Los rozo con los míos, ajeno al barullo, a los empujones, a la gente que nos rodea. Los beso, los beso, me bebo tu sangre, igual que tantas veces bebí tu esencia con mi boca, con cada parte de mi cuerpo. La fina camiseta, esa con la que esa noche te disfrazaste, está rasgada. Mis dedos tiran inútilmente de la tela, quiero cubrirte y que no pases frío. Recuerdo que odias el frío. Sé que odias el frío. Tengo que hacer que no tengas frío. Tengo que calentar esos labios, esas manos, conseguir que tus pestañas tiemblen y tus ojos negros me miren.

«Deberíais estar todos muertos», escupe uno de ellos, aún ciego en su aborrecimiento, ajeno a que alguien le empuja y le insulta a su vez; «malditos maricones». Ignoro esa voz que grita, porque la he oído demasiado y hasta ahora, nunca había afectado en nada a lo que había vivido. He sido afortunado.

  
Y en silencio…  
Llorará mi adiós…  
Volverás constelación  
Y sentir el universo…

En mi…

 

El resto se convirtió en un borrón, en algo más parecido a una pesadilla que a la realidad. Mis labios en tu boca inerte, mis dedos empapados de agua y sangre, la palidez de tu rostro. Hay algo triste en el rictus que conservas. Relajado y a la vez, como añorante. Te miro, te miro, de rodillas, aún no hay lágrimas para mí. Sólo hay espacio para mirarte, para tocar cuanto puedo de ese cuerpo tan amado. Has sido todo para mí. Todo. La mera idea de pensar que tendré que ponerme de pie y dejarles llevarte me hace empezar a sudar. Lucho contra los que quieren reconocerme. Mis heridas y mi sangre no importan, ellas no van a matarme. Ojala pudiesen hacerlo. Porque cuanto quiero es estar contigo. Aparto uno de esos rizos espesos de tu frente, la piel hoyada me asquea, pero tengo que tocarte, tengo que  guardar en mis manos el conocimiento de que eres real. No quiero decirte adiós, pero al final, todo sigue su curso, y aún de rodillas, con las palmas inmersas en los restos de tu sangre, les veo alejarte de mí.

Pídote perdón  
Si no supe ver  
Si no pude volver  
Universo a ti…

 

Han pasado meses, no quiero saber cuántos. No me importa medir el espacio que me separa de ti. Afuera la noche es cálida, pero dentro de nuestro cuarto, me he esforzado por no dejar atrás ese febrero. Tus zapatos, esos que desechaste, aún esperan que tú, el eterno rey del orden, venga a guardarlos donde les corresponde. Sigo sentado, el neón de las farolas bañando mi piel. Me he culpado tanto, quizás si no me hubiese detenido a hacer algo tan pueril, no estaría sobre este suelo, encogido cuanto puedo, observando unos tacones que jamás llevaste. Si hubiese llegado antes, estaríamos en nuestra cama, enredados; brazos y piernas salpicados de vello moreno, cabellos color chocolate, ojos negros y risueños, que cada mañana me daban una y mil razones para vivir, labios tiernos que me hacían el amor en las madrugadas ¿Qué sabrán ellos lo qué es el amor? Sólo son capaces de ver el odio que les provoca su ignorancia.

Estrella murió  
Perdió su querer…  
Y no entiende porque  
Su sol, no lo quiere decir.

 

Hay un grito silencioso dentro de mí. Uno que no se ha apagado desde esa noche. _Raúl_. Mi mente grita tu nombre, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. _Raúl. Raúl. Raúl_. Es como una diabólica moviola que no se detiene. Sigue, y sigue y sigue. Un crescendo, una agudísima nota que me traspasa el cráneo, que hace temblar mi cuerpo, que seca mi garganta, que duele en sitios mucho más profundos que el corazón. Tu nombre me acompaña, me aturde, me hiere y hasta me consuela. Gimo, aprieto con fuerza los dedos. Quisiera destrozar mi piel, encontrar cada recuerdo tuyo y atesorarlo. Impedir que ese tiempo que nos desdibuja, se lleve lo que me queda de ti. También te he odiado, porque te fuiste y me dejaste, aquí, sin ti. Sin tus cabellos de color chocolate, sin tus ojos negros, sin esos labios que me amaban en las madrugadas. Sin esa risa ronca y risueña, que me despertaba cada mañana.

 

Y en silencio…  
Llorará mi adiós…  
Volverás constelación  
Y sentir el universo…  
En mi…

Cierro los párpados, como cada noche desde esa, y luego los abro y miro al vacío, y pido, y te recuerdo. Me embriago en todos y cada uno de esos retazos de vida que nadie podrá jamás quitarme. Ni todo el odio del mundo impidió que me quisieras y que yo te correspondiese. Ninguna obsesión conseguirá que me arrepienta, porque si de algo estoy seguro, es de que tú y yo éramos correctos. Dejo las lágrimas fluir, amargas y ardientes. Hacen daño y aún no sanan. En mi no habrá perdón. El nudo que atenaza mi garganta aún me impide hablar. Creo que si en estos meses he dicho alguna palabra ha sido para impedir que piensen que he enloquecido. Sólo es que no deseo hacerlo. Quiero cerrar los ojos _Raúl,_ y dejarme arrullar por tu rostro. Degustar el sabor salino de su esperma, el acre de tu sudor, olerte. Ahora sé cuan afortunado fui. Me levanto, y me acurruco sobre la cama, tus zapatos han quedado donde los dejaste, una velada más. Aún no estoy preparado para dejarte ir. Necesito sentirte en mí. Quizás, sólo quizás, algún día, el tiempo que ahora detesto porque cada segundo me separa más de lo que fuimos, me enseñe a ser capaz de vivir. Otra vez.

 

© Aeren.

1.555 palabras. 03/07/2012

Las estrofas incluidas en el texto proceden de “Universo”, del grupo La Musicalité, recogida en su álbum _4 Elementos_.


End file.
